1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention deals with the field of telecommunications devices for aiding of handicapped persons in telecommunications. In particular the present invention deals with telecommunications devices for aiding telephony by deaf handicapped persons.
Currently available in the state-of-the-art is a TDD (Telecommunication Device for the Deaf) which can utilize a keyboard and/or acoustical cups for communication by a deaf person with a conventional telephone. This communication device is excessively large due to the inclusion of the keypad within the telecommunication device itself.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
With prior art devices such as the telecommunications device for the deaf, the size of the device has become increasingly important in view of the fact that a deaf person does not wish to carry a large cumbersome item around with them at all times. As such these devices have relatively little utility. On the other hand the small hand held telecommunications device of the present invention otherwise known as the STDD (Shirt Pocket Telecommunications Device For The Deaf) is the functional equivalent of the ordinary Telecommunications Device of the Deaf but does not include any keypad. The off-loading of the keypad function to the conventional touch-tone telephone which is interfaced with a telecommunications access node and the deletion of the acoustical cups provides a simplification and miniaturization of the telecommunications aid for the deaf which gives rise to a much broader application and much greater utilitarian possibilities. That is, it becomes convenient and practical for every hearing impaired person to carry one of these devices in view of the small size, cost and weight of the STDD Shirt Pocket Telecommunications Device For The Deaf as compared to the current state-of-the-art available Telecommunications Device For The Deaf.
Examples of prior art communication aids for the deaf are shown in the following United States Patents namely, U.S. Pat. No. 4,866,759 patented Sep. 12, 1989 to B. Riskin on a Packet Network Telecommunications System Having Access Nodes With Word Guessing Capability; U.S. Pat. No. 3,507,376 patented Apr. 21, 1970 to H. Kafafian on a Communication System For The Handicapped; U.S. Pat. No. 3,781,802 patented Dec. 25, 1973 to H. Kafafian on a Method Of Communication And/or Testing Of The Handicapped; U.S. Pat. No. 3,831,296 patented Aug. 27, 1974 to E. Hagle on an Alphanumeric Tactile Information Communication System; U.S. Pat. No. 3,925,779 patented Dec. 9, 1975 to S. Gerstenhaber on a Message Communicator For Handicapped Persons; U.S. Pat. No. 4,012,599 patented Mar. 15, 1977 to J. Meyer on a Telephone Communications System For The Deaf; U.S. Pat. No. 4,075,621 patented Feb. 21, 1978 to D. Salmon on a Hand Held Communication Aid For The Dumb; U.S. Pat. No. 4,191,854 patented Mar. 4, 1980 to G. Coles on a Telephone-Coupled Visual Alphanumeric Communication Device For Deaf Persons; U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,521 patented Dec. 30, 1980 to A. Dufresne on a Multi-Symbol Message Communicator For A speechless, Handicapped Person; U.S. Pat. No. 4,268,721 patented May 19, 1981 to D. Nielson et al on a Portable Telephone Communication Device For The Hearing Impaired; U.S. Pat. No. 4,307,266 patented Dec. 22, 1981 to J. Messina on a Communication Apparatus For The Handicapped; U.S. Pat. No. 4,650,927 patented Mar. 17, 1987 to L. James on a Processor-Assisted Communication System Using Tone-Generating Telephones; U.S. Pat. No. 4,677,659 patented Jun. 30, 1987 to J. Dargan on a Telephonic Data Access And Transmission System; U.S. Pat. No. 4,777,469 patented Oct. 11, 1988 to R. Engelke et al on a Public Terminal Receptacle; U.S. Pat. No. 4,897,868 patented Jan. 30, 1990 to R. Engelke et al on a Public Terminal Receptacle; U.S. Pat. No. 4,908,845 patented Mar. 13, 1990 to P. Little on an Audio/Telephone Communication System For Verbally Handicapped and U.S. Pat. No. 4,918,721 patented Apr. 17, 1990 to K. Hashimoto on a Push Button Phone Capable Of Sending To The Telephone Line Alphabetical Characters.